Everybody
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: **Slash/incest implied!** Five of the WWF's best young superstars are supposed to make a music video for Backstreet's "Everybody" My first humor, so please r/r!


Everybody  
  
Nick Carter-- Jeff Hardy  
Brian Litrell-- Adam Copeland  
A.J. McLean-- Matt Hardy  
Howie Dorough-- Jason Reso  
Kevin Richardson-- Chris Jericho  
  
**Setting-- A large, dark old house, it looks as if it's been abandoned for quite awhile now. Edge, Christian, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Chris Jericho walk into the house. Each looks to his comrades for support, fear ridden on their faces. "Adam, I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home," Christian whispers to Edge, clutching his hand and hanging right beside him. "I'm with Jay, I wanna go home, too, Matty!" Jeff says, hanging on to his brother's waist. "It'll be okay, baby bro, we only have to stay here one night. I'll keep you safe," Matt says, smiling down at his brother evilly. "Well, you guys, let's get started, we've got a music video to shoot!" Chris says, setting his bags down and throwing his leather jacket on top of them. They all shake their heads in agreement.**  
  
**Total darkness--- in the background, a wolf howls... We open on a scene of Edge on his knees on an old canopy bed, lightning flashing through the window...**  
Edge: "Everybody... rock your body.... everybody... rock your body right..."  
**All are now standing on the stairs in the large, empty main room**  
All: "We are back, all right!"  
**All begin dancing in unison, following each other perfectly.**  
Matt: "Oh my God, we're back again.... brothers, sisters, everybody sing..."  
**Matt looks at Jeff, who is busy dancing beside him, then jealously at Chris, who is staring a hole dead through his younger brother**  
Matt: "Gonna bring the flavor, show ya how... got a question for ya, better answer now, yeah..."  
**Jeff steps up beside Matt, still dancing**  
Jeff: "Am I original?"  
**Points at himself**  
All: "Yeah."  
Matt: "Am I the only one?"  
All: "Yeah."  
Jeff: "Am I sexual?"  
**Jeff dances provocatively; Matt smirks at Chris, mouthing "He's mine, haha!" Chris sticks out his tongue**  
All: "Yeah."  
Matt: "Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!"  
**Jeff shakes his head yes before they all begin to dance in unison again**  
All: "Everybody! (Yeah?) Rock your body! (Yeah?) Everybody! Rock your body right! We are back, all right!!! All right!"  
**Edge steps up**  
Edge: "Now throw ya hands up in the air..."  
**All throw hands up**  
Edge: "Wind them round like ya just don't care... if you wanna party, lemme hear ya yell...  
**All scream**  
Edge: "Cause we got it going on again, yeah!"  
**Matt and Jeff step to the front**  
Jeff: "Am I original?"  
All: "Yeah."  
Matt: "Am I the only one?"  
**Matt stares at Chris while emphasizing the words "only one", smirking at him again**  
All: "Yeah."  
Jeff: "Am I sexual?"  
*Jeff taps his chest lightly, pushing at Matt while getting in his face. Matt then becomes seriously turned on. This makes Chris very angry. Edge & Christian stare at each other**  
All: "Yeah."  
Matt: "Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!"  
All: "Everybody! (Yeah?) Rock your body! (Yeah) Everybody, rock your body right! We are back, all right! All right!"  
**All continue dancing, except for Jeff, who gets on his knees slowly**  
Jeff: "So everybody, everywhere... don't be afraid, don't have no fear... I'm gonna tell the world, make ya understand... as long as they'll be music, we'll be comin back again..."  
**Jeff raises up slowly, all stop dancing and slowly raise their heads up**  
All: "Everybody! (Yeah?) Rock your body!"  
**Chris stares at Jeff just to make Matt mad now. Matt stops dancing and yells, "Come on!" to Chris; Chris laughs at him and Matt luanches at Chris, beating his head into the floor. Jeff screams three octaves too high, trying to separate the two. All have stopped singing except Edge and Christian**  
(Yeah) Everybody, rock your body right! We are back, all right! All right!"  
*Jeff is flung into the air and out of the way; the video ends two minutes too soon, closing on Matt and Chris tearing each other apart** 


End file.
